Cadeau d'une grenouille
by inukag9
Summary: Tout partait d'une bonne intention. Fran a fait beauoup d'effort afin de s'intégrer au groupe. Et la Saint-Valentin en était le jour parfait.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement!

Bon. Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot en cette Saint-Valentin pour Metempsychosis-chan (vive le copier-coller) qui me l'a si ardemment demandé depuis quatre jours! Désolé pour le titre pourri ^^'

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cadeau d'une grenouille<span>**

Fran portait un tablier grenouille, debout devant une table, aux côtés de Lussuria qui exhibait son tablier en cœur rose à froufrous et de Squalo, forcé de porter un tablier requin. Tous trois regardaient fixement la table devant eux de façon assez…fasciné? Intrigué?

- Euh… Lussuria… C'est normal comme résultat? Demanda Fran blasé.

- Mah~ C'est des accidents qui arrivent…

- Vooooiiii! T'appelle ça un accident? J'appelle ça une catastrophe! Cria le requin.

Ils avaient devant eux des semblants de restes de chocolat à moitié durci, à moitié en ébullition. Certaines avaient des couleurs pas très rassurantes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le marron chocolat, ni le blanc chocolat d'ailleurs. Certaines sentaient forts, plus proche du fromage ou des vieilles chaussettes que du parfum délicat des chocolats, ou même d'une odeur de carbonisé, qui aurait sans doute été préférable.

- Je le savais! Il ne fallait pas mettre de l'acide mon petit Fran. Dit Lussuria tout en se tortillant.

- Je pensais dérider le visage de mon Maître. Il a toujours ce visage souriant. Il doit être bloqué quelque part.

- Voooooiiii! T'as foutu une bouteille d'acide citrique! C'est encore plus gros que le volume de ton chocolat! Tu voulais le tuer ou quoi?

- Gero! Fran fit ses petits yeux ronds.

Devant eux, le chocolat qui semblait être destiné à Rokudo Mukuro était actuellement entrain de dissoudre la table de travail de la cuisine. D'ailleurs, le moule métallique avait déjà disparut depuis un moment. L'assiette en porcelaine n'y résisterait pas bien longtemps et la malheureuse table en bois risquait de s'enflammer à tout moment dès qu'il serait en contact avec la substance.

- Et puis… Je crois qu'on aurait du modérer sur le piment. C'était tout de même un bocal entier du piment le plus fort du monde. Désigna le gardien du soleil la chose en face d'eux.

De l'autre côté du chocolat acidulé, Lussuria pointa un chocolat entièrement rouge et en ébullition. Notez déjà que ce chocolat n'est pas marron. Les bulles éclataient, rendant la chose presque vivante, débordant lentement de son saladier pour ronger la table. Il faisait concurrence au chocolat du Maître en matière de corrosivité. Peut-être est-ce un concours indirect entre les deux personnages par le biais d'une seule personne. Les bulles qui se formaient se faisaient de plus en plus grosses, augmentant le risque de recevoir une goutte de la mixture même à distance raisonnable de la chose.

- Mais… Bel-sempai semble adorer tout ce qui pique.

- Voooiii! C'est pas plutôt tout ce qui est aiguisé?

- … Ah. Fran tape son poing sur la paume de son autre main, démontrant sa compréhension à l'hypothèse donné.

Squalo se frappe le front avec sa main, désespéré par le plus jeune membre de la Varia. Il était épuisé. Il était assassin et pas baby-sitter. Il montra ensuite du doigt à l'opposé du chocolat en ébullition, un chocolat complètement carbonisé, toujours entrain de brûler d'une flamme ardente qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre.

- Vooooiii! Et ça alors? Ça brûle depuis plus une heure! C'est sans fin!

- L'alcool brûle bien. Observa la grenouille.

- Fran, mon chou. Les chocolats alcoolisés ne sont pas pour les enfants. Tu es encore trop jeune pour entrer dans le monde des adultes. Rajouta Lussuria, légèrement rêveur.

- Mais… Le boss aime le bourdon et le commandant Squalo d'un amour si brûlant et si passionnel. Il fallait bien que je marque les esprits sur ses tendances. Sinon, je tombe dans l'oublie.

Une nouvelle veine palpitant sur le front de Squalo se rajoutant aux autres déjà présentes depuis fort longtemps. Il prit Fran par la peau du cou, le souleva d'un habile mouvement de poignet et fit un demi-tour droite vers la table à manger, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Le gardien efféminé se retourna aussi et les accompagnants dans leurs dérives oculaires sur le désastre de la l'ex-table à manger.

- Il va falloir se trouver de nouveaux matériaux et demander à Mammon des tables plus résistantes. Dit Lussuria, le regard peiné à l'idée de se séparer de cette table. Ah, que de souvenir sur cette table.

Un blanc s'installa dans la salle. Ils avaient bien entendu «sur», n'est-ce pas? Les deux autres se regardèrent puis d'un commun d'accord, préférèrent ne pas relever la réplique du gardien. Ils avaient mangé sur cette table durant plus d'une année, autant ne pas y penser.

- Vooooiii! Tu te rends comptes que t'as bousillé notre table avec tes chocolats?

- Vous avez aussi participez au massacre, commandant Squalo.

- Mais j'ai pas foutu de l'arsenic dedans! En plus t'en as foutu partout sur le carrelage!

- J'ai trébuché.

- T'as voulu vérifier son efficacité sur nous ouais! Vooooiii! On peut voir la cave d'ici!

- Fran, mon chou, il ne faut pas mélanger n'importe quoi, surtout du poison.

- Mais je croyais que tout le monde voulait se débarrasser de Levi. Je voulais savoir si Levi était assez bête pour croire que c'était des chocolats du boss.

- Fran! S'horrifia le gardien du soleil. Les membres de la Varia font tous partis d'une même famille!

Squalo soupira, exaspéré par l'apprenti illusionniste. Il était exténué. Déjà, passer une journée avec eux n'était pas de tout repos, mais en plus, il s'était fait enfermé dans les cuisines avec toutes ces toxines qui avaient décidé de lancer une embuscade à leur encontre. L'origine de cet affaire d'attentat était la préparation de quelques… Comment les l'avaient-ils nommés déjà? Des…chocolats d'amitié de Saint Valentin! Résultat, un véritable désastre. Voilà pourquoi personne ne devait s'approcher des cuisines.

Il désigna la dernière chose au sol, arrivant enfin au grand final de cette journée cauchemardesque, sous la fenêtre afin de recevoir la douce lumière du soleil couchant, bientôt remplacé par la lune.

- Et ça, Fran? Il n'avait plus la force de crier.

- … Oh. Un arc-en-ciel. Dit-il en applaudissant. Magnifique.

- Fran-chan, tu sais que l'argent ne se trempe pas dans du chocolat?

- Ah bon? Pourtant, Mammon aime l'argent. Mais j'ai appris que le jour de la Saint Valentin, il fallait donner du chocolat. Comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimerait recevoir, j'ai tout mis ensemble.

- Voi! Cri quelque peu faiblard. Et pourquoi c'est devenu multicolore?

- Ca redevient noir à l'ombre.

Fran prit une poêle et une spatule en fer. Il s'approcha des chocolats multicolores d'un pas lent. Il les rassembla en un tas, les balaya dans la poêle à l'aide de l'ustensile de cuisine et les déplaça à l'ombre en faisant un pas sur le côté droit. Soudain, le fond de la poêle céda. La jeune grenouille eu juste le temps de s'écarter d'un bond démesuré vers ses ainés pour voir ses billets en chocolat voler jusqu'à la source de lumière où ils reprirent toutes leurs couleurs.

- Gero! Vous avez vu? Magique. Fran recommença à applaudir.

- Vooooiii! Tu t'fou d'moi là! C'est le truc le plus vivant que t'as crée depuis le début de la journée!

- Gero! Les petits yeux ronds de Fran firent leur retour.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur la table de travail. Ils se concertèrent du regard puis se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Le chocolat rouge en ébullition destiné au prince déchu avait produit une bulle immense qui risquait de gicler partout d'une minute à l'autre. Tous sortirent en trombe de la cuisine et refermèrent la porte violement en même temps que les projectiles allèrent s'écraser sur les restes de cette pauvre cuisine. Depuis ce jour fatidique, en ce mois de février, l'ex-cuisine était condamnée avec interdiction à un seul membre de la Varia de s'en approcher.

Le soir venu, Fran pénétra dans sa chambre, éreintée par ses vains efforts. On lui avait demandé, ordonné, de faire des efforts afin de s'intégrer au groupe, alors il avait suivit la tradition japonaise de faire des chocolats d'amitié pour tout le monde. Mais le résultat n'était pas celui escompté. Tout était partie en dissolution à cause de la rivalité entre de l'acide et du piment fort. Il était bientôt minuit. Il retira son chapeau, libérant ainsi sa tête d'un énorme poids. Il secoua sa tête une seconde avant de la poser sur sa table de chevet. Puis, il commença à défaire ses boutons en partant du haut quand il entendit un rire en provenance de son lit. Il s'en approcha prudemment. La lune cachée par les nuages refit surface et baigna la chambre dans sa douce lumière.

- Ushishishi… T'en a mis du temps pour revenir dans ta chambre.

- Bel-sempai. Il est minuit passé. Dit Fran, d'un ton plus blasé qu'habituellement.

- Et les enfants devraient déjà être couchés.

Belphégor attira Fran dans le lit et le bloqua sous lui. Il rit une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut court. C'était plutôt surprenant de ce prince déchu mais Fran sentit quelque chose passer d'une bouche à l'autre. Fran croqua dedans puis l'avala, forcé par un certain regard de son ainé.

- Ushishishi, maintenant, tu dois me le rendre au centuple.

- Le retour ne devait pas s'effectuer un mois plus tard?

- C'est pour ces paysans de japonais ça. Ici, nous sommes en Italie. Tout ce fait en un jour.

* * *

><p>Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!<p> 


End file.
